Changes I want for Super Smash Bros. 5
Things to consider: * I am not a competitive player * This is based off things I would change from the Wii U version * My favourite game in the series is Brawl, and I might be biased towards that game * I'm not the best at explaining things well I took inspiration from this video, one of my favourite YouTube videos of all time. #1 - Better Classic Mode The Classic Mode in this game amused me moderately. I liked how I got control on who I fought and some of the additions such as Intruders and Rivals made it more interesting. However, I wished it had a bit more to it if you know what I mean. Classic Mode felt too short in this game, and whilst that may be good if you don't have a lot of time on you, it doesn't impress people like me who prefer a longer mode. Maybe for the next game, what if you could adjust how many stages you could play? That way, people who want to dash through the mode quickly can pick a shorter game, whilst people like me who like longer games could pick more rounds. And maybe you could get more rewards for playing longer? I would maybe also like it if you could adjust other settings instead of just the difficulty. Maybe you could adjust how much items appear, or how likely intruders appear, or maybe how many lives you get, just like the earlier titles? Also, I think it would be cool if characters were restricted to stages, but not just stages from their franchise, as long as they fit the character. Maybe you could fight Sonic on Mute City, or Mewtwo on Fourside, or R.O.B. on Wily's Castle. Also, "Classic" Mode. #2 - Better Final Boss Master Core sucks. Yes, I said it. It is boring to defeat and takes too long. Master Hand can get repetitive at times, but I find he has much more charm in his moves, etc. If they are going to have a big bad secret boss for Smash 5, I would prefer if it had a visible HP bar like Master Hand, and that it didn't drag out so long. And what if, to take on this final boss, you must be on the highest difficulty and are yet to use a continue. Oh, and speaking of, what about you only get one shot at this boss? Lose your last life, and you get greeted with an instant Game Over! Maybe this boss could be Tabuu's Soul, so he will play similar to Tabuu, but maybe he has new moves, like a fireball that splits up into tiny fireballs until it dissapears? Or maybe the boss could be a Robot Primid, which has tons of defense, so some attacks like Fox's Blasters don't damage it at all? It could be anything really! Just make it creative, keep it interesting, and make sure it doesn't take forever. #3 - Tweak Masterpieces Masterpieces are awesome! They give us a little sampler of the games from the past and give us a choice whether we want to buy them or not! But perhaps we could change them where, instead of giving us a time limit to play the games, we could get to play the game up to a specific point? So if we got Kirby 64, maybe we only get to play the first two stages, or if we got Sonic Adventure, maybe we would only be allowed to play Speed Highway? That way, the player would be allowed to explore the level more, and not feel rushed to finish it quickly. Or what if, we got a trial of the original Smash game or Melee? Maybe we could just get to play the first few stages of Classic Mode as Mario, or we would get to play a Versus Match with a limited amount of characters? That would be awesome! #4 - Improve or Replace Smash Tour Smash Tour is a pretty interesting idea. The problem is, there is way too much going on. * "Okay, so.. where will I move to? Oh wait, somebody bumped into me." * "Ahh! Now I have the perfect team! Oh wait, everybody's teams got shuffled. Oh wait, I just randomly lost one of mine." * Suddenly, random Bullet Bill appears and hits me. * Suddenly, random boss fight occurs. Personally, I would prefer if Smash Tour was more simpler and less complicated. I also think the pace should be slowed down a bit, as some events happen too quickly for me to know what's going on. Oh, and could we also turn some of the trophies off whilst we are at it too? Or, maybe they could replaced Smash Tour with something else, but it has similar aspects? That would be cool. #5 - Better Customisation It was a pretty cool idea how we can slightly change characters to our liking in Smash 4. I can now have a fast Bowser, a strong Sonic, it is awesome. But I wish it was made a bit better. I think it would be cool if you could customise characters to cjszero01's proposed way, where you can give different characters different movesets altogether. For example, maybe you could give Kirby's Up Special options be either Final Cutter or Rising Break, or you could give Wario's Side Special options be either the Wario Bike, or his iconic Shoulder Charge. It would also be cool if the character's Final Smash could be changed. Not only that, but I would like the Power-Defense-Speed system to be made better. Maybe we could throw Jump and Weight into the mix, and instead of one status always decreasing the same other status, maybe one Jump equipment could decrease Power, and another decrease Defense? One more thing, can we please not have to unlock all these stuff? I want to customise my homeslices straight from the get go. #6 - Fighter Creation This idea may be far fetched, but people can still dream, right? What if we could create our own fighters? We could be given a basic and generic Mario-like character, but we can change their colours, size, outfit, ect. I would also like it if we would be given the choice to equip our custom fighters with any of the regular characters' Special Moves in the game. For example, I could make my custom fighter have Falcon Punch, Hammer Flip, Luigi's Super Jump Punch and Falco's Reflector. The only thing that would make this less likely is the fact that somebody could make their character incredibly overpowered, especially if the PDSJW status comes into effect for them. Just imagine fighting a custom fighter with a Warlock Punch that comes out immediately, has amazing range and can pretty much one hit KO you. #7 - Get Rid of Cheap and Annoying Items In cjszero01's video, he said that he found the Ray Gun and the Fan cheap. The Fan was removed in Smash 4. What was it replaced with? Even cheaper items. The Boss Galaga and the Beetle items are incredibly unfair. If you touch one of these items, you are almost always dead, even at 0%. Both of these items take whichever character they grab up the stage, to their death. I make sure these items are never turned on because they are just so cheap. So yeah, get rid of those two items altogether. There is no real way to nerf them. Maybe they could change the Boss Galaga item to slowly deal damage to whoever it catches? Also, can we please get rid of the Stopwatch too? That item is a pain to deal with as well. #8 - Make Stage Builder Way Better The stage builder in Brawl was pretty cool, but could be improved. The stage builder in Smash 4 basically gets rid of most of the obstacles, and makes us have to draw the stage with a stylus, meaning it is impossible to have the design you want unless you are immaculate at drawing straight lines. It also let us place lava... which eats up the weight allowance. C'mon! Either just let us use the grid again, or give us a choice of what we want to use. I would also like if we had more obstacles, more variety in terrain, maybe some hazards, and hey, maybe they could let us give each stage up to two different songs? Also, could we maybe also get the choice to pick where the starting positions for each stage are? #9 - Turn Off Stage Hazards Look, I don't mind some nice old stage hazards, especially in Melee and Brawl, but Smash 4's stage bosses are just annoying. When I'm fighting other players, I don't want Ridley to just swoop in and start fighting for them just because they hit him a couple of times. (How does that even make sense?) This should be easy, just let us turn off annoying stage hazards. End of story. #10 - Better Stage Variety Both Temple and Onett were brought back for Brawl, and then were brought back again for Smash 4. Seriously? Why did these stages need to brought back twice? Especially since you have much more better stages to pick from, which include: * Venom * Fourside * Mute City * Poké Floats * Fountain of Dreams * Kongo Jungle Seriously, why are all the not as good stages being brought back? Just do what we all want, and bring back the awesome stages from Melee! Also, please don't introduce or bring back stages like The Great Cave Offensive and Palutena's Temple. Seriously, how the hell are even 20 players meant to fight on those stages? #11 - Roster Consistency When a new Smash game gets announced, we always wonder want cool characters might get in. Who do I want in? I want something else: consistency. In Smash 4, Fire Emblem, Pokémon and Kid Icarus got tons of new representatives. Where are the representatives for Metroid, F-Zero, Star Fox, ect.? I can understand Mario getting 11 representatives, because that's Nintendo's biggest franchise, but we need to give other veteran universes the long end of the stick. Also, we need to see the return of characters like Ivysaur, the Ice Climbers and Pichu. Another thing I would like is more characters in the Sonic series. Maybe Knuckles could use close ranged attacks, or Amy could use a hammer, or Shadow could use guns, but I don't want the Sonic series to get the most third party support. We should also maybe get Blinky from Pac Man, or Proto Man from MegaMan as newcomers. I would also like to see Solid Snake return, and I would like characters like Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Bubsy or Bomberman in the game. That would be awesome! Also, stop with the clones. I'm fine with clones, but at least make them feel like they play different. Yes, I think characters like Lucina and Dark Pit should be cut. Also, I have ideas in my head to make Pichu stand out from Pikachu. End Share your thoughts below. Category:Super Smash Bros.